Monster Under The Bed
by Egyptian Princess of 1290 bc
Summary: Scully gets a patient who may give her another chance at getting back her son. MSR spoilers for the movie. PLS R&R REVISED SORRY


**I don't own the X-Files**

**Sorry I revised it once it was posted, I normally don't do this, I was just sitting down thinking and watching an episode of the X-Files and my eyes rested on my toy alien Spooky and I was like OH MY GOD! I forgot to add in Spooky! I always like to put him in when it's a family story, for a picture of Spooky, please visit my profile. Once again, I a apologize.**

**Ok I bought the X-Files novel and the movie takes place in January, so my story takes place in July and August. It's kind of like a story inside of a story, I guess, but not really. Hard to explain. Ok please read, I know it's a little long, and I'm sorry. But please do read it and please review it's really good and if you love stories where they get there son back you'll love this one.**

The sky was painted with dark colors of blue and grey that night. Stars covered the dark abyss of space above the ground, offering a show of tranquility and peace to the soul to all those to dare to look upon it. In the far off distance the moon smiled like the Cheshire Cat, hiding the secret path to the queen's royal palace, but below rested a home hidden in secret from prying eyes.

Here a family was safe from the evils of the world, and only here could one come to respect the beauty of nature. With trees at your back door and acres if land at your feet, here a couple lived. They had long since stopped running from the past, which was long forgotten and erased and started looking to the future, hoping the fight would only be all too victorious on their behalf.

"Ok, Scully I got a break on this new X-File." Mulder said entering the living room to find the petite red head sitting on the couch tiredly watching the news. Her long hair was pulled back in a pony tail and she was wearing her pajama's, her lower half was covered in a warm comforter. He could tell she had been waiting for him before falling asleep; tonight they would sleep on the couch.

She looked up to the file in his hands and rolled her eyes.

"Mulder, I'm not in the mood. It's late and I had a rough day at the hospital." She half whined looking over to him frustrated as she took the file and threw it on the coffee table.

"But Scully this is serious." He said his voice thick with emotion. "It involves William." This increased Scully's interest and she was immediately reaching for the folder he had held in his hands moments before.

"Mulder there is nothing in this thing." She said looking at the blank file before throwing it back onto the coffee table in front of her, a few other newspaper clippings of his rested there as well.

The house was splayed with boxes of his things due to the fact that they had been cleaning out his office since she had gotten home. He had been spending most of his day doing so while she was at work. Everything would be leaving the small room, except his "**I WANT TO BELIEVE**" poster, that would forever serve as a constant reminder to what the room forever was and will always be, not to mention what they would forever fight to protect; the right to want to believe.

"I know, that's how serious this is." He said taking her hand, pulling her off the couch, and leading her up the stairs to their bedroom. The door was closed, but light escaped through the cracks, painting the surrounding walls in a soft vomit glow.

Scully placed her ear to the door and listened through the soft oak only to hear soft muffled cries. She let out a shaky breath she was unaware she had been holding in before knocking on the door, she was shocked when a scared voice told her to come in. As the door opened she found her bedroom looking just about as normal as she had expected it to look, minus the fact that in her bed a little brown haired boy with blue eyes and a scared face sat. He was in the middle of the bed surrounded by the mess of pillows and blankets, the only thing that poked out was his head, and it was the least bit happy.

Scully dared to take a step in the room, Mulder raised that dare by taking a step behind her, but the boy seemed comforted by their presence because he poked his head out a bit more. Scully made her way over to the bed and moved the blankets around so that she could find an opening, once finding one the child latched onto her and hugged her tight, grasping on for dear life, shaking as if his life had been threatened. As she held him close she looked beyond him onto the bed and saw he had long since abandoned his green and orange stuffed toy alien his father had given him a few weeks prior, he kept it with him when he got scared and hardly ever parted from the small thing, until now.

"Is everything ok, William?" Scully asked calmly. The name was still so foreign coming from her lips. Though she had spoken it a numerous times in the past few weeks, it was still something she had trouble getting used to saying.

The child shook his head furiously and cried into her shoulder hugging her tighter. Mulder moved closer to the pair, but dare not interfere with the bond between a mother and a son. For years they had prayed that their son be returned to them, and for years it seemed that their prayers feel upon deaf ears, until that one fateful night that everything changed.

**Three Weeks Earlier: July 10, 2008**

It was late one Thursday night around ten thirty six, Scully had stayed late in order to finish up the last surgery with Christian Fearon, which was a success. She had spent some extra time with the boy to make sure his recovery was going smoothly and once satisfied she had decided it was time to go home. Now as she grabbed her things and headed out of her office, locking it up for the night, a nurse was rushing towards her, begging for her help in the O.R. saying an accident victim had just been brought in and she was needed, all the other doctors were busy.

Scully wasted no time rushing down to the operating room, but she wished she had at least stopped to get the details before she had busted through the doors. Her mind had her thinking it was an older man who had maybe gone into cardiac arrest or an elderly woman who may have fallen at home and needed some stitches in her scalp, but instead she was faced with a child. A little boy rested on a gurney unconscious to the world, his face badly scratched up, and bleeding, his body torn up and cut open. She learned he had been hit in a car accident, hit by a drunk driver going seventy miles per hour on the highway; this poor innocent child was the only survivor. The car accident had taken the lives of the driver and the passenger of this boy and the drunk driver. Nobody knew if the two people in the car with the boy were his parents or not.

As Scully fought against death to keep the boy alive the words of Ex-Father Joseph Crissman echoed through her head, even six months later, _"Don't give up"_. After an hour and a half blood transfusions, stitches, and prayers from the nuns outside the operating room, Scully came out victorious as the boy was stabilized and moved into critical care. Before leaving him alone she took a few blood samples and left the room, knowing he'd most likely be out the rest of the night due to the anesthetic.

As she entered her office again for the second time that night she dug through her jacket and fished out her cell phone to find one new message. She stole a glance to her wrist watch before pushing one on her speed dial without even listening to his message. He often called just to wish her good night and let her know he loved her when she worked late, but when she called him at this hour he was always up watching some show on TV called "Is It Real? Bigfoot" or something similar to that.

The phone rang six times before his message recording picked up; she smiled to herself softly and just hung the phone up before leaving her office. In her hands were the boy's sample's of blood, she had wanted to test it against the DNA of the people he had been in the car with, if they were his parents, the hospital had to contact closer relatives, and if they weren't they would have to call the police to find the parents, and find out why these people had this child.

"Hello Dr. Scully." A bright smiling face said as Scully entered the downstairs morgue.

"Hello, Amy." Scully said back, Dr. Kendal hated being called Doctor anything; she loved being called by her first name and insisted you do so. You would never catch her without a smile, and it was a rarity you would see her out of the morgue or the lab, which, though were two separate wings, combined together through a hall downstairs. Amy ruled downstairs, much like Scully and Mulder had done way back when.

"So what can I help you with, Doctor?"

"I just wanted to test this blood against the blood of the car accident victims that came in earlier today." Scully said smiling as the brunet made her way over to the refrigerator and pulled the bodies out.

There was a few moments as Amy walked about between the bodies grabbing a few tubes a such to take the blood samples from the corpses, but Scully waited as patiently as possible, knowing that there was no real rush on things. The boy was upstairs sleeping soundly and the other two weren't going anywhere fast, at least, she hoped not.

"Ok, off to the lab." Amy said smiling happily as they walked out the double doors and down the small corridor only to enter almost identical double doors into the lab.

Amy took the boy's blood sample from Scully and placed it where she needed it to then placed the other samples as well. There was an awkward silence before Amy raised her head; a baffled look crossed her features as she looked over to Scully, then back over to the samples, and back to Scully.

"They don't match." She said as if it were a question, but she was sure of herself.

"What do you mean?" Scully asked, just as confused.

"I mean, the boy's blood is O positive, the male's blood is B negative and the female's blood is B positive, and I'm positive those were the same bodies." She said, again sure of herself, Scully nodded showing she didn't doubt her. She mumbled her thanks and ran out of there.

Upstairs Mulder roamed the empty halls of the critical care ward, looking for any signs of life, except for those that occupied the rooms. No nurses seemed to occupy their stations, nor roam the floors busily doing their jobs and as Mulder searched for his lovely life partner of so many years, a soft cry fell upon his ears.

He had been turning a corner to leave the wing, figuring on looking elsewhere and to begin his journey in search of her office, when the soft, muffled cries of a child entered his ears. He followed the whimpers into a room that was closest to the empty nurse's station and found what appeared to be a little boy lying in a hospital bed. He was hooked up to machines that monitored his heart rate, pulse, blood pressure, and other vitals.

What was most disturbing was his appearance, though so young and frail his body looked messy, his head was covered with a bloody gauze in what Mulder only assumed was an attempt to hold closed stitches while his left leg was covered in a white bandage. The rest of him seemed fine except for a few minor scraps, bruises and his black eye and busted lip. The boy had seen a rough time, and through the tears Mulder knew the boy sought comfort. Within the blink of an eye and without thought he was at the boy's side holding his hand and offering him the much needed comfort with soothing sounds and relaxing strokes of his fingers on the back of the boy's hand.

The young boy had taken to the stranger quickly, talking to him as if he were a long lost friend from an old life time he had yet to recognize. Mulder had learned the boys name and most of his hobbies, also that he wanted to know where his parents were. Mulder excused himself for a moment searched the floor to find it empty again and entered the room again, he answered with an "I don't know".

Mulder was sitting in a chair next to the hospital bed when a woman with long red hair entered the room smiling, however, her smile fell when her eyes lay upon Mulder sitting in the chair.

"Mulder, you shouldn't be in here." Scully said quickly walking over to the boy lying in the bed. "This area is for relatives only, if Father Ybarra sees you here, I could get into trouble." She said checking the boy's pulse.

"Sorry I was looking for you and I heard him crying. Nobody was around." He said letting the boy's grip slip from his hand as he got up, but was surprised when the boy reached out and grabbed back on and grasped on tighter.

"Please don't go, don't leave me." He begged, his face pleading, tears leaking out. "Daddy please." The name escaped by mistake, both Mulder and Scully knew it, but never had it sounded so sweet to hear from such a small child.

"Scully please, he needs me." Mulder begged, unable to bare the thought of being torn from the child.

"Fine, but don't let Father Ybarra see you."

"Don't worry, William. I'm not going anywhere." Mulder said holding his hands close.

"William?" She questioned curiously and was surprised to find a pair of crystal blue eyes looking straight into hers.

"Yes?" The young boy asked.

"How old are you?" She asked flashing a light into his eyes to see if they dilated, making it seem as if this was part of her check up, when in reality her mind was on something else.

"Seven." He said sticking his tongue out when she had asked. Mulder looked over to Scully from the chair he sat in at the boy's bed; he could see the wheel's turning in her head.

"Wow, you're a big boy huh?" She asked smiling at him and giggled a bit when a wide smile spread across his face and he nodded in response. Her heart ached a bit at the sight of his face beat up from the accident, she could just picture his perfect little face unmarred by scars smiling brightly. "How are you feeling sweetie?"

"Fine." He said looking over to Mulder.

"You don't feel in pain?" She asked stroking his right arm.

"No." He said shaking his head and getting a smile from Scully, she figured the pain killers hadn't worn off yet. She checked his IV to make sure he was getting enough fluids and was checking his charts over when he spoke up. "What about my mommy and daddy?"

"Where are your mommy and daddy?" Mulder asked seeing confusion in Scully's eyes as her head popped up from the papers she had been so busy in.

"They were with me before I woke up here." He said looking around the room, his face full of hope as if they would materialize before him.

Scully looked over to Mulder and gave him a look, upon noticing how quickly her face fell, Mulder stood up from his spot and grabbed Scully by the arm. He muttered something into her ear but received no answer he realized she was staring at William; the poor boy was looking at the couple with curious eyes. He begged to know what was being said and where his parents were.

"We'll be right back, buddy." Mulder said and ushered Scully out of the room.

"Ok, Mr. Mulder." Will managed to get out before the pair exited the room and closed the door, leaving the boy alone with his thoughts.

"What is it?" Mulder asked looking to Scully; her mind was racing with a million thoughts at once.

"I had Amy Kendal downstairs run some blood tests, there is no way the people in the vehicle were his parents. Not biologically anyways." Scully said looking over her side and past the window into the room where the boy rested in his bed quietly.

"Why not?" Mulder asked.

"What?" She asked, not paying attention, lost in her own world.

"Why can't they be his parents?"

"The parents have different blood types than their son. This is a scientific impossibility." Scully said looking her lover in the eyes, tears welling up as confusion, lack of sleep and overwhelming emotions became too much to handle.

Mulder opened his arms and embraced Scully in a tight hug. He held her close as her chest heaved and her body wracked from the hard sobs she gave off. His hand brushed back her long hair and the strands that took to sticking to her face from the tears, he gave thanks to the floor being empty and he knew she did too. After she had calmed down a bit he pulled her out at arms length brushed away the tears from her eyes with the pad of his thumb and placed a kiss at her forehead, then on her lips. She received him gratefully.

"How much sleep have you had tonight?" He asked after he had pulled away from her.

"None, I've been busy with the patients. They've been short on staff." She said smiling as his right hand stroked her left cheek.

"Alright, just promise me you'll take it a little easier ok?" He begged as he pecked her right cheek as he removed his hand. She nodded her head and reluctantly pushed him away upon hearing approaching footsteps.

"Oh, Dr. Scully, I thought I heard somebody." A young woman said. She was short, but not shorter than Scully, only an inch taller with blonde hair.

"Nancy, where have you been? Why is this floor empty?" Scully asked turning to face her.

"I'm the only nurse covering this floor and Father Ybarra called me into the intensive care unit. I'm sorry; I didn't plan on being gone so long." The young girl looked truly sorry, and luckily for her Scully was in no mood to argue.

"Yes well, this here is Mulder; he will be spending time with the patient in room 402. He should be no bother, if Father Ybarra should bother him, however, just page me." Nancy nodded her head in agreement and smiled at Mulder before going back to her station.

"Scully?" Mulder whispered once Nancy had disappeared into another patient's room. "What about William's parents?"

"I don't believe they were his parents, Mulder, I told you that." Scully said looking over to him. "Unless he was adopted." Suddenly she stopped, her face lit up with realization. "You don't think...he's adopted do you?"

"I don't know. Would that be the only way to explain it? The difference in blood I mean?"

"Well yes…actually it would." Scully said, a smile was now plastered on her face, but it fell again as she was reminded of the fact that the bodies of William's 'parents' were laying downstairs in the morgue. "Mulder," Her voice and face had fallen greatly by now. "William's parents are dead."

"Honey…I…" He trailed off, he had nothing to say.

"How do you tell a seven year old his parents dead?" Scully asked softly as they headed back into the hospital room where William lay looking at the ceiling until they walked in.

"Mommy? Daddy?" He asked softly.

"William?" Mulder started off, but was stopped as Scully placed her hand on his arm.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry." Scully said as she placed her hand on his shoulder and began to rub it. She had to admit it, the boy was smart, he knew how to take a hint. Will looked up to Scully then over to Mulder and within a few minutes his eyes were filled with tears and rolling down his face.

Mulder again took William's hand and stroked it to calm him as he cried, trying to hold back tears of his own at seeing the poor innocent child in pain. Scully took a seat in a chair and placed it on the side of the bed opposite Mulder and wiped away William's tears, being careful of his bruises and scraps.

An hour later the room opened and Nancy stepped in to see a sight very few ever got to see. The young patient was sleeping soundly in his bed, his left hand was attached to the man she knew as Mulder, who was asleep in his chair and on the other side Scully sat in another chair hunched over onto the bed. Her hands were on the bed and her head rested on her hands and she was fast asleep. Deciding on coming back, Nancy closed the door and left to the next patient's room.

Twenty minutes after Nancy had left Scully was woken by her cell phone ringing. She quickly searched through her pockets and answered it in hopes of the sound not waking William up. Luckily he was still asleep, however, she could not say the same for Mulder, he never was a heavy sleeper.

"Scully." She whispered into the phone.

"Hey Dr. Scully, its Amy. I was doing some digging of the people who came in from the car accident. You know the ones you had the blood test ran on? I called a few favors in at the police station and they transferred me to a little place in Maryland, well I found their last name is Van De Kamp and they have a son named William who is adopted." Amy said softly and soon the sound of shuffling papers could be heard. "They also have a farm in Maryland, but no other relatives to take Will. That's all I got."

"Thanks Amy, I know that's more than you're required do to, but I appreciate it. Let me know if you find anything else." Scully said looking down to the boy lying next to her.

"No problem. It helps when you're fiancée works with the sheriff's department." Amy said laughing at her own joke than hung the phone up.

"Van De Kamp." Scully said, getting an odd look from Mulder. "William Van De Kamp from Maryland, he has no other living relatives, but he is adopted."

"He'll most likely end up back in child services once he gets better…" Mulder whispered looking down to the sleeping boy. Scully nodded in agreement and dreaded the day this boy would have to enter child services, she began to wonder who the boys real parents were.

A week and a half had past and in that time, most of William's scraps, bruise and cuts had healed, all that remained was a large scar on his leg left and the one on his head from the stitches that had been removed, luckily it was covered by his brown hair. Only a week remained and Will would be released into the custody of social services, forever lost in a world of confusion and paper work.

Now William rested quietly in the children's ward where Christian Fearon happily spent his last day. As William rested in his bed watching as Christian and the other kids played and talked to their parents he longed for his own parents to be there with him to do the same. A sense of loneliness over filled him. He searched around the ward, searching for the faces of Mulder or Scully. He had seen Mulder the previous night, but Father Ybarra had said that if he was not the father than he was not allowed to spend the night with him and could only be there during visiting hours, so William only saw Mulder during eight am and six pm; and he only saw Scully whenever she came in to check up on him or another child that was her patient.

"Mommy!" William cried out loudly upon seeing Scully enter the room, Scully immediately turned knowing full well it was William calling her. He had taken to calling her mommy and Mulder daddy a few days prior and hadn't stopped, no matter how many times they had tried to tell him to. They knew it would be hard when he was pulled from them. "Mommy! Mom! Come Here!" He called excitedly, every parent and child in the room looked at her curiously, nobody knew she was a mother.

"Now William, I told you, you can call me Scully, you can call me Dana, but not mommy." Scully said brushing his hair back gently.

"Why can't I call you mommy?" He asked softly as she stared into his soft blue eyes.

"Because Will, I'm not your mom, you know that." She said honestly stroking his cheek, but knew it fell on deaf ears because his gaze was now at the end of the room and he was soon screaming out another word. "Daddy!" Mulder smiled brightly at William as he walked towards him carrying a package. "Look daddy, I found mommy!" Will said happily sounding like a small child, whoever wasn't looking at Scully before sure was now.

"I see that Will, thank you." Mulder said and leaned in to kiss Scully, but she pushed him away, mumbling something about being at work.

"I don't think it's wise to bring him things, Mulder. We're growing too attached." Scully whispered in his ear.

"Too late." Mulder said and laughed a bit, but knew deep down she was right, but so was he. It was too late, they were both more attached to this kid then they had planned.

William happily and excitedly tore open the wrapping of the package Mulder had handed him and looked up to the man in utter confusion. In his hand rested a small stuffed toy alien, it was a small green thing with an orange stomach, big black eyes and a small black smile. Mulder looked from the confused boy to the woman at his side to find her with her ever popular trademark grin. _'I can't believe you' _she seemed to say, _'No, actually, I can.' _He shrugged his shoulders and smiled before speaking.

"His name is Spooky." He said more to her, but also to William who now was hugging the small alien close.

"I love him." He said happily, getting a satisfied grin from Mulder.

Scully shook her head smiling and walked right out of the children's ward and right into Father Ybarra. She stopped abruptly as he held a hand up to her, a clear sign he wished to speak with her, but Scully wished to get to her office and away from this man. Truth be told, he gave her the creeps.

"Dr. Scully, a word." He said quietly as possible.

"Just a quick word, I'm in a hurry, Father." She said as patiently as possible.

"Of course, I'll cut right to the chase then. I've noticed you and your……" He stumbled over a term to label Mulder with. "Significant other have been getting a little too close to your patient. I suggest you place an end to this, Dr. Scully. The boy will be gone by the end of the week, and it will only lead to the pain and heartbreak of that little boy and the two of you. Frankly I don't care, but I don't appreciate how it's affecting your better judgment."

Scully looked to the man in utter disgust, but bit back her tongue from her lashing out on him.

"I can assure you Father; my better judgment is being affected in no way. This boy has lost both of his parents. My _significant other, _as you so call him, is only trying to make that young boy's life a little less miserable by giving him a friend. Now, if that is all, I must be going." Scully said and took off towards her office down the hall behind him.

Later that night as Scully sat upstairs next to Mulder in their bed she was going through an old photo album of his. He was talking about on about how William had beaten him at a game of "Go Fish" when she came across it. It had been an old photo of Mulder from way back when he was a kid, probably one of the few without his sister.

"Mulder?" She questioned softly pointing to the colored photo of him with his brown hair in front of his eyes. "How old were you here?"

"I don't know?" He said taking the photo out of its place to flip it over and look at the date. "Eight, why?" He asked handing it back to her so she could get a better look. She climbed out of bed and started to shuffle through her jacket pockets, when she found what she had been looking for she made her way back over to the bed.

"Mulder? I'm just thinking out loud here, but don't you see some sort of a resemblance here?" Scully asked offering him back the photo of himself and that of William, she had taken it four days prior after his stitches had come out and his scratches had healed almost completely.

"Scully, I know what you're doing." Mulder said, handing the pictures back to her.

"I'm not doing anything Mulder." She said, but in reality even she knew the truth.

"You're comparing him to our son; he's not our son, Scully. Our son is gone." He said taking her head in his hands so she was now facing him and looking him in the eyes.

"I know, but what if, Fox? What if it is him? He's adopted. What if it is him and we can get him back?" She begged an answer as tears stung the back of her eyes threatening to fall. Mulder's heart broke at the sight.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked, caving in. He knew that if they didn't do something to be sure about this boy they would regret it forever. Scully smiled happily and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I just need a blood sample tomorrow." She said hugging him close to her.

"Whatever you need, you have." He said kissing her again; only this time deeper and with their lips still intact they fell backwards onto the bed and turned out the light.

Early the next morning Scully made her way downstairs to the lab with a vial of Mulder's blood, William's blood and her own blood. Amy sat waiting patiently for her arrival with her eyes buried in a microscope, a large smile plastered on her face as always.

As Scully entered the lab Amy greeted her with a 'Good morning' and happily took the three vials to be studied. As she worked around them Scully waited patiently until her cell phone went off, pulling her out of her hopes and thoughts.

"Scully." She said into the phone.

"Hey, it's me." Mulder said into the phone, he sounded a bit upset. In the background she could hear a distant crying and somebody screaming 'Daddy'. "Where are you? This Father guy is giving me a bit of a hard time."

"I'm coming, where are you?" Scully asked letting out a long breath.

"I'm outside the children's ward. He won't let me see William, and Will's getting kind of upset." He said then there was a loud scream that she assumed was William crying for him. "No William, stay there buddy. Scully, hurry." He said quickly, then hung up."

"Amy, I have an emergency upstairs. As soon as you get the results could you bring them to my office for me please?" She asked as kindly as possible.

"No problem, doc." Amy said cheerfully. Giving her a thumbs up.

"Thank you so much." Scully said as she ran out the door and up the stairs towards the children's ward.

"Father Ybarra!" Scully shouted as she stormed towards the scene that had been caused by the one man whom she hated more than anything right now.

Two security guards held onto Mulder who stood in one place not even fighting while in the children's ward a little William was being held in place by a nurse. He was kicking and screaming for the two large men to let go of his daddy and for the nurse to let him go. Mulder kept telling William to calm down and keep quiet while all the other children sat watching this take place, luckily no other parents were around.

"What exactly is going on here?" Scully asked coming into view.

"Mommy!" William screamed loudly doubling his efforts against the nurse.

"What are you doing to him? He's not an animal, he's a little boy!" Scully said walking over to him to release the boy from the woman's grip. The anger growing all the more at the knowledge that this little boy just may be hers. She walked him over to his bed, told him to lie down and stay there until she came back for him and not to move, he nodded his head and agreed to do so, taking Spooky in his arms and watched as she departed from the ward.

After she exited the ward she approached the group and asked Father Ybarra what his idea had been. The two security guards, who still had Mulder in their grips, finally let him go and together they all walked down the hall and into an empty lounging area.

"Dr. Scully as you recall our discussion I don't want you and Mr. Mulder, here, polluting the mind of that child, though I can already see that is too late as he believes the two of you are his parents." Father Ybarra said looking accusingly at Mulder.

"Look, I've tried to talk that kid out of calling me daddy, but I can't. It just makes him feel comfortable and I am not going to mess with the fragile mental state of a child because it will have a horrible outcome later in his life. No harm ever came from calling the wrong person daddy. When he leaves, he'll be hurt, yes, but he's young, he'll get over it and move on. As the saying goes 'Out of sight, out of mind'" Mulder explained.

"What are you, some psychologist?" Father Ybarra asked sarcastically.

"No." Mulder answered back with the same amount of sarcasm. "But I do have a degree on psychology from Oxford, so I think I know what I'm talking about." Mulder said getting a hateful look from the Father, Scully looked to him idly as if to shove it all in his face, but would never verbally do so. She was glad Mulder was here to teach Ybarra a thing or two.

"It wouldn't hurt to let Mulder spend some time with him, as you said he'll be gone in a few days anyways." Scully spoke up after the tension became too much.

"Fine." Ybarra said throwing his hands in the air and opened the door to leave. Once they had all shuffled out of the lounge Scully and Mulder started to head for the children's ward to check on the child in question.

Just was Scully was about to enter the room she was stopped by her name being called. She turned and came to see Amy running towards her from down the hall, her arms were in the air flailing about happily, in one hand she carried a folder. As she approached Scully she was out of breath and handed the file over.

"Sorry, your office was locked and I've been looking everywhere for you. I got the results." She said still out of breath.

"Why didn't you call me?" Scully asked looking to the now red faced woman.

"I didn't think about that." She said laughing at her own stupidity.

"Thank you so much." Scully said hugging her and then entered the children's ward where Mulder sat with William reading him a book. Deep down she knew father Ybarra was right, it was wrong of them to get so close to William and then to be ripped apart.

As she looked down to the file in her hand she wondered what she hoped to gain by its contents. If he wasn't her child it still wouldn't change the love she had for this little boy and if he was, how on earth was she going to gain legal custody of him?

As she got closer to Mulder and William, Mulder raised his head and smiled, she forced a smile back, but it was no good. He knew something was up, he always did. He looked down to the folder in her hand and his eyes begged the question, _is that the results?_ Her eyes answered for him. Y_es. _

"Well?" He asked verbally.

"I'm too afraid." She admitted.

"Of what?" He asked walking over to her leaving William on the bed to sit and watch the display take place right before him.

"So what if he is ours, how do we get him back?" She asked the question that had been haunting her all of five minutes, but she feared had been haunting her since the day she gave him up.

"We'll find a way, we always do. But we can't look for one if we don't know." Mulder said looking down to her. "This will change nothing." He promised her, unknowingly putting to rest her greatest fear. She nodded her head and opened the folder.

Scully looked over the three charts of DNA and lined the two, paternal and maternal, against the offspring. She gave off a small smile, one Mulder took as a good thing and looked over to William and gave him a thumbs up. Will, not knowing what was going on, gave it right back and went back to playing with his trucks.

"So Scully, what's the verdict? Am I clearing my office out to make room for this little guy or are we sticking to the 'Out of sight, out of mind' bit?" Mulder asked softly lifting Scully's chin so she was looking him in the eyes.

"Are you sure your office is big enough for him?" She asked, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"I think so, I mean once we clear it out and get rid of all that stuff, fill it up with some kid furniture, sure why not." Mulder said, oblivious to the second meaning her question had. Suddenly it hit him. "You mean, he's ours?" Scully nodded her head, he kissed her softly, neither of them caring where they were or who saw, they then rushed over to their son sitting on the bed and embraced him in a tight hug.

William looked to the people at both his sides as if they were crazy before embracing them as well. When they pulled apart he looked to Scully to find tears in her eyes and falling down her face.

"Mommy?" He asked softly his little hand touching her cheek to wipe away a stray tear. "Why are you crying? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Will. Mommy is just so happy to see you, that's all." His face lit up brightly when she referred to herself as his mother and she didn't correct him.

"Daddy? Why are you crying? Did I do something wrong?" He asked looking around.

"No, Will, you're fine. You're just perfect." Mulder said taking his son's hand and bringing it to his cheek.

By the end of the week Father Ybarra had a Social Worker in the hospital as promised, the only thing was she was a day early. As Scully made her way around the hospital checking up on patients she knew her son was safe because Mulder refused to leave his side at any given time. Scully had just finished with a patient in the O.R. when a page was sent for her over the loud speaker. So Scully ran straight over to the children's ward still in her scrubs from the surgery she had just finished performing.

Right as she showed up she found a middle aged woman in a business three piece business suit walking towards the children's ward talking to Father Ybarra. As Scully approached them she caught eye of Nancy, who had been moved, at the nurse's station getting ready to page her again, but drop the phone when they made eye contact.

As Father Ybarra and the social worker entered the ward they were faced with the sight of William fast asleep on his bed, one arm falling off the side, the other clutching on to dear life to his precious treasured alien as Mulder sat in his usual chair reading at his side to the child who may as well have been dead to the world at the moment in time. But Mulder kept on reading because he knew the other children were also listening in as well.

"If the child is an orphan, then who exactly is this man?" The woman asked disgusted.

"My husband." Scully blurted out all too quickly without thinking as she rushed into the room, surprising Mulder, Father Ybarra, the Social Worker, a few of the other children and even herself.

"Dr. Scully I had no idea you were even married." Father Ybarra said looking Mulder up and down, as if judging and still not sure what to make of him, but he was positive he disliked the man.

"Yes, well I like to keep my private life just that." She said quickly before Mulder had time to open his mouth and say anything. "May we take this outside the ward, please?" She asked ushering them out. Scully could feel the gazes and hear the snickers of a few children as they left, over the past week she was sure they had given those kids lots to giggle about.

"What does this seem to be all about, Dr. Scully?" The woman asked, an attitude was thick in her voice.

"I..." She started to say, but was stopped when Mulder grabbed her hand. "That is, we would like to adopt William as our own."

"Why?" Father Ybarra asked a bit upset at the outcome of this conversation.

"Because he is ours." Mulder blurted out, it was obvious he didn't like Mulder.

"Excuse me?" The woman asked, and then motioned with her facial expressions that they explain.

"Seven years ago I had a son I was forced to give up for an adoption I was unable to care for him on my own. Certain things tore his father and I apart and giving him up was the hardest thing I ever had to do, I promised myself if I ever had the chance to get him back I'd do all in my power to do so. And here he is, alive and healthy because of me; I saved his life after that car accident. Please you can't place him in the foster system again, I have a home, a job, everything, I can finally provide everything he needs." As much as Scully hated to sound like she was begging she knew she was and if it got her son back, she really didn't care.

"What about you Mr. Mulder? How do you feel about all this?" The woman asked. Turning to face him, Mulder was a bit thrown back by this act as if Scully's pleas weren't enough she wanted his too?

"I never knew my son. I spent two days with him and I as forced to leave him and my wife behind." He stumbled over the word wife, it was strange to say, but in a good way. "For the past two weeks I got to know him without ever knowing it was really him. Having a son was a good feeling I never want to do without again especially a son like William, his smile alone brightens my day." Mulder said looking down the hall where the children's ward was, the very same where his son lay sleeping.

"You two say that he's your biological son. Do you have any proof?" The woman asked looking from the one to the other then to Father Ybarra. Scully nodded then took off running towards her office; she started searching through her files and documents of meaningless things until she reached her most prized possession.

As she grabbed the folder she took off again in a run towards the group and handed it to the woman. Taking her place at Mulder's side Scully waited as the woman looked at all three charts then looked to Father Ybarra and asked him a few questions, he nodded his head in agreement a few times and in the end a look of defeat crossed his features. DNA and science never lied; Fox Mulder and Dana Scully were the parents of William.

"Alright then, I'll be back tomorrow morning with the adoption papers for you two to sign, just so long as the background check comes out all clear." She said, handing the tests back to Scully before turning to leave.

As the social worker disappeared from view Scully pulled out her cell phone and dialed the number to the FBI. It rang a few times before a secretary picked up; she introduced who she was then asked for Special Agent Drummy.

"Agent Drummy speaking." He said deeply into the phone.

"Agent Drummy, this is Dr. Scully." Scully said looking over to Mulder as he started to head over to the ward, she was following behind him.

"What can I do for you Dr. Scully?" His voice sounded a bit irritated at having to speak with her so soon.

"Were Mulder's records cleared?" She questioned looking around to make sure nobody overheard her conversation.

"Yes, why do you ask?" His voice immediately changed from irritation to concern.

"We wanted to adopt and they will be going through our FBI records to make a quick and clean process of the adoption. I wanted to make sure something such a slip as forgetting to clear Mulder's name wouldn't get in our way of adopting a child." Scully said honestly, knowing now was not a time to lie, especially if they had forgotten.

"No, all is taken care of. I can assure you, nothing such as that will stand in your way." He said.

"Thank you Agent Drummy." Scully said.

"Congratulations, by the way." He said Scully thanked him once more and hung the phone up, by that time they were already in the children's ward and back with their son.

The next day the social worker came with the adoption papers, luckily there wasn't much prying on the marriage thing. By noon the papers were signed and William was released from the hospital, but because Scully had to work he went home with Mulder and while he spent the most of the day cleaning out his office and packing it up William got to watch cartoons and play with the new toys his parents had bought him.

After Scully had gotten off of work the three of them had went shopping for new clothes and a few new toys and games to keep him company during the hours Mulder would be spending in his office cleaning it out. As soon as the room was cleaned out they would buy new furniture and paint to redecorate, but until that time William would sleep in their bedroom.

**Present: August 5, 2008**

Now, that's where they were. Mulder watched with a close and intensive gaze as the small boy took in his environment. He had yet to sleep alone in the room, he had spent the night on the couch or with them in the bed, and as he looked at the boy now, clinging to his mother with such fear in his eyes he knew that might be the case yet again.

"Ok Mulder you said there was an X-File up here now what is it?" Scully said looking down to the boy in her arms, the shaking had stop, but there was still fear in his eyes. She had just assumed it had been another nightmare of the car accident, he had been having those only recently and Mulder had figured that upon being thrust into a new environment. Whatever the case Scully was left rocking him to sleep on most nights and singing to him until she was passed out due to exhaustion, it wasn't healthy, but she'd do anything for him.

"Tell mommy what you called me in here for, Will." Mulder said standing at the edge of the bed.

"There's a monster under my bed." William said pointing to the edge of the bed as he quickly crawled to the headboard and hid under a stray pillow. In the swift movement he made he managed to grab Spooky and hug it close to his chest, as if the alien alone could protect him from whatever his parents couldn't.

"Well you better tell daddy, Will, because I'm done chasing monsters in the dark." Scully said getting up from the bed and heading to the door.

"That's why we turned the light's on." William said, stopping her in her tracks. "Please mommy." He begged, causing Scully to turn back and in one quick move lift the comforter up and look under the bed, she searched around while Mulder looked at William.

As she placed the comforter back down over the edge of the bed she climbed back on and took a seat next to her son. He looked up to her and smiled, she looked down and smiled back, only to picked him up and placed him in her lap so his back was resting comfortably against her front side.

"No monsters, baby." She said placing a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Ok, daddy, now you check." He said satisfied with outcome of one check. Mulder smiled before bending down leaning over the bed towards Scully.

"Know that if I don't make it back alive, I love you." He said dramatically as he placed a kiss on her lips, pulling back, he placed one on Will's cheek and disappeared beneath the foot of the bed.

There was silence at the end for sometime then finally Scully got tired of waiting she finally peaked over, only when she looked down all she saw was the hardwood floor. William gave a silent call of 'Daddy' when all of a sudden the bed began to shake, as it did so, the light on the nightstand went off plunging the room in darkness. Scully held on to William tightly and smiled softly when he grasped back onto her for dear life. Part of her liked being clung to like this, liked being dependent on and needed.

The sound of growling and roaring could be heard followed by the sight of something at the end of the bed making it's way up. The room was only lit by the light of the fish tank some many feet away. Finally the 'monster' from under the bed emerged wearing clothes from God only knew when, and one of Scully's bras on his head.

Scully looked over to Mulder and started to laugh upon seeing what he looked like, that and seeing that he was wearing her bra as a hat. Upon hearing his mother's laughter, William opened his eyes and looked into the face of the monster he feared. Without warning he stood on both his feet, standing strong and proud and charged at Mulder, tackling him to the floor, screaming about how he wanted his daddy back.

Scully watched from the bed how the young boy softly attacked Mulder "The Monster", she laughed loudly when somehow in the mix a green and orange blob had been seen flying in the air only to fall back on the floor. With some difficulty, Scully finally turned the lights on and once seeing that it was actually Mulder under all the clothes William hugged him close. Mulder laughed uncontrollably on the floor and looked up to the small being on his chest, he embraced his son in a hug and lifted him on the bed where Scully took him and tickled him until he couldn't take it anymore.

That night, once the house was locked up and double checked for monsters, Mulder and Scully lay down on their bed together, while in between them rested their son who cuddled in between the two as if the blankets were his cocoon, Spooky once again firm in his grasp.

"Mommy?" William asked late that night as his mother was half asleep.

"Yes Will?" She asked smiling as he played with her gold cross necklace in the dark.

"Will you sing to me?" He asked.

"William you don't want me to sing, I can't sing. Plus I might wake you're father up."

"Just sing to the boy, Scully." Mulder said getting a laugh from William when he spoke up.

"What is it with you guys and wanting me to sing?" She asked tiredly. "Jeremiah was a bullfrog, was a good friend of mine. I never understood a single word he said, but I helped him drink his wine." There was a long pause of silence.

"Chorus." William and Mulder said together. Scully gave off a small giggle.

"Joy to the world, all the boys and girls, joy to the fishes in the deep blue sea. Joy to you and me."

**Ok this was just something I wanted to happen, I think we all wanted this to happen. Please review. **


End file.
